Métro fatal
by Maevis
Summary: Un accident est survenu dans le métro de Los Angeles avec à son bord, deux agents du NCIS.


**Métro fatal**

Le métro venait de s'arrêter subitement dans un crissement strident. Tous les wagons étaient plongés dans le noir, des personnes gisaient sur le sol, gémissant de douleur. Nul ne savait ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était quelque chose de grave. Certains wagons se retrouvaient renversés sur le côté, des vitres étaient brisées, c'était le chaos total dans le tunnel. Des personnes, légèrement blessées, sortaient essayant de remonter à la station précédente qui était la plus proche. Il y avait de l'eau qui coulait sur les rails, rendant la traversée dangereuse. Si l'eau atteignait les lignes de courants, tous ceux s'y trouvant seraient électrocutés. Cependant rester dans le métro était aussi risqué, celui-ci était instable, et il pouvait se renverser à tout moment ou se mettre à reculer involontairement sous la pression du fluide transparent.

Il n'y avait plus grand monde de vivant à l'intérieur, seul un jeune homme blond tentait désespérément de retrouver quelqu'un. Il l'appelait sans relâche : « Kensi ». Marty Deeks, lieutenant de police de Los Angeles et agent de liaison du NCIS se trouvait à l'intérieur avec sa coéquipière du NCIS lorsque l'accident était survenu. Le choc les avait séparé, les projetant à l'opposé du wagon de métro dans lequel ils étaient. Marty n'arrivait pas à la retrouver et elle ne se manifestait pas ce qui l'inquiétait d'autant plus. Il soulevait les corps un par un pour voir si elle n'était pas écrasée en dessous, en train d'étouffer ou d'agoniser. Il la trouva compressée par plusieurs personnes, contre une barre de fer. Il les enleva rapidement pour la secourir. Il la plaça, allongée, dans l'allée du wagon pour vérifier ses constantes vitales comme il le pouvait. Le jeune blond put percevoir un souffle et un pouls faible. Elle était en vie. Peu après, alors qu'il réfléchissait à un plan pour ce tirer de ce pétrin, le wagon se mit à trembler. Les secousses augmentaient en puissance, faisant basculer les deux agents. Deeks, par réflexe, se rattrapa à une barre mais Kensi, toujours inconsciente, alla s'écraser contre la vitre du métro qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Plus loin, à la tête du métro, on pouvait voir deux conducteurs morts sous le poids de la taule du toit du métro et des rochers. Le plafond du tunnel c'était effondré laissant couler un filait d'eau provenant des canalisations plus hautes. L'eau montait doucement, se faufilant entre les rails et la chaussée. Il fallait éviter de descendre avant d'être certain qu'il n'y avait plus de courant dans le tunnel si on était censé. Un petit garçon d'environ dix ans se tenait assis, juste à côté de grosses pierres, la tête entre les mains et en pleure. Il sentit les secousses venant d'en dessous et sans réfléchir il plongea en dehors de cette cage.

L'agent du NCIS se réveilla avec un mal de crâne horrible, des bouts de verre un peu partout sur elle, une entaille sur la tempe et pleine de sang. Elle était aussi dans l'eau glacer, pas beaucoup, juste quelques centimètres. Elle se releva avec maladresse, lâchant un petit cri de douleur, tout en titubant près de la paroi du tunnel. Elle n'y voyait pas grand chose, il faisait trop sombre. La brune ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, ni où elle était. Elle avait du mal à penser tellement la douleur était forte. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était en mission avec son coéquipier dans le métro mais c'était tout, trou noir pour le reste. Elle voulut articuler le nom de Marty mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche pâteuse. Elle se tenta à avancer de quelques pas, vers une lumière faible, mais elle n'y arrivait pas, c'était trop dur. Tout son corps était endolorie, ne voulant plus lui obéir. Elle allait s'effondrer mais fut rattrapé de justesse par Deeks. Il était accompagné d'un petit garçon et tenait une lampe de poche. Les deux garçon s'étaient trouvés par hasard, l'un en cherchant à quitter ce lieu maudit, l'autre en cherchant son amie. Le blondinet n'avait pas pu sortir par la fenêtre qu'avait traversé Kensi car le wagon s'était retourné, se trouvant obligé de passer par une autre sortie s'il voulait la rejoindre. Il la sera dans ses bras doucement :

« Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

J'ai mal à la tête et un peu partout, fit-elle avec difficulté.

Je vais t'aider t'inquiète pas. »

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

« Il faut qu'on se dépêche de sortir d'ici, je n'ai pas envie de savoir si le courant a été coupé ou non ! Et puis il faut qu'on te trouve un médecin, t'es pas belle à voir. »

Tout en terminant sa phrase, il passa sa lampe torche sur son amie et y vu les nombreux morceaux de verre sur elle, les égratignures et ecchymoses nombreuses ainsi que sa blessure au crâne. Lui non plus n'avait pas été épargné par l'accident mais il s'en sortait bien mieux qu'elle. Il passa son bras en dessous de celui de sa coéquipière pour la soutenir sans lui faire mal puis lui présenta son nouvelle ami, Jason. Moins terrorisé grâce à la vue d'adultes en vie, il n'osait pas parle. Il continuait à avoir peur, peur de mourir ici. Kensi attrapa sa lampe torche et la tendit au gamin pour le rassurer, et tendit ensuite son arme au blond.

« Je ne pourrais pas m'en servir, garde là. Elle te sera plus utile, dit-elle un léger sourire en coin à peine visible. »

Il acquiesça sans broncher, et commença à rebrousser chemin. Il fallait qu'ils atteignent l'autre côté s'ils voulaient avancer sans obstacle et le temps était compté. Une demi heure plus tard, ils entendirent un bruit sourd derrière eux leur faisant accélérer le pas. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune femme les ralentissait, elle ne pouvait ni courir, ni marcher seule, retardant leur avancée. Ils avaient réussi à atteindre une partie sec ce qui les soulagea, surtout quand l'eau atteignit les rails toujours électrifiés pendant une trentaine de secondes. De quoi tuer n'importe qui. Maintenant il ne fallait pas ralentir le pas car les portes étanches ne tarderaient pas à être close, c'est ce qui les effrayait encore plus. Car une fois fermée, ils ne pourraient plus sortir avant qu'on ne vienne les chercher, soit jamais. La marche était longue, la fatigue commençait à ce faire sentir mais personne ne disait rien car ce n'était pas leur priorité. L'air se rafraîchissait aussi, et se faisait sentir sur leur corps. Ce n'était pas bon signe, la froid ne ferait qu'augmenter leur état de fatigue et risquait de les ralentir encore plus.

Beaucoup plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au niveau d'une immense porte. Mais celle-ci commençait déjà à se fermer. La panique envahit la petite troupe, il fallait se dépêcher pour ne pas être coincé. Trois cent mètre les séparaient de la porte. S'ils n'avaient pas blessé et à bout de force ça aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour les deux agents, mais là c'était mission impossible. Jason, avait déjà franchit la porte étant partie devant en « explorateur ». Au loin il leur faisait signe d'accélérer, voyant les deux pans de porte se rejoindre dangereusement. Deeks décrocha son insigne de flic, et la lança jusqu'à l'enfant qui l'attrapa.

« C'est trop tard pour nous, va prévenir la police ou n'importe qui qu'on est enfermé ! Je compte sur toi gam..., Cria le lieutenant interrompue par le bruit sourd de la fermeture des portes étanches.

Humf, on va pas faire de vieux os si on reste ici, sortit Kensi.

Ouais, on a intérêt à trouver un endroit un peu plus sur que le milieu des rails. Aller viens, fini-t-il en raffermissant sa prise sur elle. »

Ils firent demi-tour, cherchant un endroit où se poser en attendant les secours. L'eau gagnait du chemin de plus en plus vite, son flux était beaucoup plus important qu'au début. Ils comprirent que le plafond avait continué de s'effondrer et les canalisations de péter. Ils se collèrent à la paroi et la longèrent dans l'espoir de trouver une pièce technique dans laquelle ils pourraient se réfugier mais ils n'eurent pas le temps. Un nouvel éboulement se produisit juste devant eux, les renversant. Ils étaient bloqué des deux côté, de l'eau jusqu'aux genoux mais ça ne semblait plus augmenter. Les rochers devaient faire barrage. Ils n'arrivèrent même pas à se relever, toutes leurs forces les avaient quitté. Ils avaient mal partout. Ils restèrent là, assis dans l'eau gelée, l'un contre l'autre avec la lampe torche de Marty allumée. Ils avaient de plus en plus froid et sommeil. L'agent Blye perdait trop de sang, elle ne sentait plus son corps à cause du froid, de l'adrénaline et de la douleur. Elle commençait à fermer ses paupières.

« Kensi t'endors pas tu m'entends ! C'est pas le moment de lâcher prise. Reste avec moi, s'exclama-t-il en la secouant doucement.

Juste cinq minute, j'en peux plus Deeks, je tiendrais pas...

Dis pas ça, ils ne vont plus tarder j'en suis sur... Tiens bon ! J'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas seul ici Kens'.

T'as peur, toi ? Ria-t-elle légèrement, je vais essayer de résister mais je ne te promets rien.

Non j'ai pas peur ! Dit-il avec sa fausse mine boudeuse, je m'inquiète pour toi... Et puis pense aux autres, on ne peut pas les laisser tomber, pas comme ça. »

Kensi ne répondit pas, elle resta là, sans bouger. C'est vrai que ceux de l'équipe devait être inquiet pour eux... Elle se demanda ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, si Hetty faisait pression pour qu'on les retrouve ou si Sam et Callen tentait d'entrer dans le tunnel avec l'aide de Neal et d'Erik comme à chaque fois que l'un des leur était en danger. Elle se demandait si elle allait vraiment leur manquer, manquer à quelqu'un... Marty était là avec elle, ça la rassurait, elle n'aurait pas voulu quelqu'un d'autre dans cette situation. Lui seul arrivait à très bien la comprendre.

« À quoi tu penses Kensi ?

À ce qui se passe dehors et... à toi. Je suis contente que tu sois là, tu aurais pu sortir si tu m'avais laissé, alors pourquoi t'es resté ?

Je pouvais pas te laisser ici, toute seule, dans l'état dans lequel tu es, et puis tu est ma coéquipière. Je pouvais pas t'abandonner pour sauver ma pomme, je l'aurais pas supporté. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps, expliqua-t-il doucement.

Si on s'en sort vivant, il faudra que je te renvoie l'ascenseur, dit-elle d'un ton rieur. »

Il rigola à la réplique de sa coéquipière. Pour lui ça ne faisait aucun doute, ils allaient sortir de se trou à rat. Il s'imagina la récompense qu'elle pourrai lui donner, un sourire au lèvre. Elle le remarqua et lui demanda ce qui le faisait sourire. Il lui expliqua ce qui eu pour effet de la faire sourire à son tour. Ils restèrent comme ça quelque minutes, puis ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, elle déposa de fatigue sa tête sur l'épaule du blond tout en s'endormant, toujours le sourire sur ses lèvres devenues violettes. Il passa un bras autour de son coup et la serra contre lui comme si il avait peur de la perdre. L'avoir près de lui le réchauffait aussi un peu, il avait la chair de poule, les lèvres violette et ne sentait plus ses extrémités. C'était pas bon, il le savait car si lui avait froid, la brune devait être gelée. Il caressa sa joue froide comme pour se dire que tout irait bien. Qu'elle ira bien. Puis, ne pouvant plus lutter, il finit lui aussi par céder à Morphée et posa sa tête sur celle de la brune. Il rejoignit le pays des rêves en même temps que la lampe s'éteignait par manque de batterie.

L'équipe de secours arriva bien plus tard, les retrouvant ensemble, les lèvres violettes dû à la fraîcheur de l'eau, leur corps étant au trois quart dedans. Ils les remontèrent rapidement à la surface, les recouvrant de couvertures chauffantes et leur mettant des perfusions. Leur vies ne tenaient plus qu'à un fil mais les secouristes n'abandonneraient pas avant la fin. Le petit Jason avait réussis à trouver quelqu'un, Hetty plutôt, qui avait fait pression pour qu'on aille récupérer ses agents encore en vie. Elle ne se déplaçait que très rarement, mais l'idée de perdre encore des agents ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quand elle les vit sur des brancards, elle s'approcha d'eux et remarqua que Deeks était éveillé :

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Hetty, on est pas prêt de laisser tomber l'équipe pour un simple problème de métro, fit-il

Taisez vous donc Monsieur Deeks, garder vos forces pour votre rétablissement ! Déclara-t-elle.

À vos ordres, sourit-il, Kensi comment va-t-elle?

Elle est toujours inconsciente, mais ses constantes semblent stables d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Tant mieux, conclu-t-il avant de refermer les yeux, heureux qu'elles soit saine et sauve. »

Maintenant il pouvait dormir en paix. Sa coéquipière allait s'en sortir, leur amitié et leur confiance mutuelle s'était renforcé. Tout allait bien même si la guérison allait être douloureuse.


End file.
